questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Game Hints: Quest For Glory I: So You Want to be a Hero
They're back, they're bad, they're mad, they're rad. They're the really sticky puzzles in the all-new version of the epic Compute magazine called "a breakthrough in adventure game design ". The structure of Quest for Glory games is pretty unique. You explore lands and solve puzzles (much like most Sierra games), but you do so as your choice <>/ hero: Fighter, Magic User, or Thief. Each of these characters has unique skills and attributes which you can modify and which increase with experience. The puzzles and encounters with adversaries must be dealt with differently depending on which sort of hero you've created. Quest for Glory I: So You Want to be a Hero is really three different games in one package. And now that package is really something to see (and hear, and experience...). The new version has been reillustrated and reanimated, incorporating digitized clay animation sequences. The interface has been redesigned for a no-typing gameplay that includes a sophisticated conversation system. And, since Sierra improved the game so much, they naturally improved their 900 hint line. If becoming a hero is giving you headaches, check out the all-new hints below. For hints not shown, check out the hint line box below for number to contact. Advice on how to play as the Magic User. As a Magic User, your goal is to get all the spells as soon as possible and practice them whenever practical. You can avoid close combat with tough monsters by casting the Calm Spell at them and then running away. If you don't have the Calm Spell, find it under the rock in Erana's Peace. After defeating bad characters, rest for several minutes to recoup your Health and Stamina. What to do at the healer's hut. This Healer is your friend. She will buy Spell Components from you, help you make the Dispel Potion, sell you the Undead Unguent, and she will make a great Healing Potion for you. She also makes Vigor and Magic Powder. Notice the nest in front o) her hut. If you have magic skills, cast the Fetch Spell or use the Flame Dart to knock the nest down and discover its contents. Or if you have climbing skills, climb the tree to get at that nest. And if you have developed your throwing skills enough, throw some rocks at the nest until it falls out of the tree. You can pick up some rocks right under the tree. When you knock the nest down you will discover her missing ring. Take the ring to her and you'll get a special surprise! How to get the key from Kobold. The Kobold has a key hanging around his neck and you need it. As a Fighter, use your sword to kill the Kobold then use the Hand cursor to pick up the key from the rock on the right-hand side of the cave. As a Thief, sneak in at night to get the key. As a Magic User, you must have a lot of magic experience to defeat Kobold. With enough magic points, you can just dodge his magic! Use the Flame Dart to fight him, then use your Zap Spell on your knife to kill him. How to find the Hermit and what to do once you've found him. You can find the Hermit in a cave next to the waterfall containing water "that seems to fly". If you have throwing skills, pick up some rocks from the ground beneath his cave and throw them at his door. After three successful knocks, he'll come out and invite you up. Just climb his invisible ladder to get right up to his door. Then use the Hand cursor to knock on his door again. Finally, you have to walk to the right-hand side of his door to avoid being hit by the door when he opens it. You can also get up to his door by climbing the rocks if your climbing skills are developed enough. And Magic Users can use the Detect Magic Spell and then climb up. The Detect Magic Spell was a gift from the Meeps. How to get that Sporespitting Spirea seed. This puzzle is not a test for novices. You can get that seed in one of three ways: by using your climbing, throwing, or spellcasting skills. Therefore, you need to increase your skill level in one of three areas. And the only way to do this is to practice often. There's no other way. When your throwing skills are near perfect, you can knock the seed down by throwing rocks at it. With expert climbing skills, you can climb the rocks and catch the seed. With enough magic experience, you can cast the fetch or open the spell to get the seed. Just keep trying. F.ventually you will get it. How to get past the Gargoyle. You must answer three of the Gargoyle's questions correctly. Fie will try to trick you at least one time. Therefore, before confronting him at the wizard's gate, save your game. Then when he asks you a question you know the answer to, save your game again just before you answer. Just persist and eventually you will beat him. How to pass the Brigand's gate. As a Fighter, you must be tough to defeat the minotaur. Just use your brute strength to kill him, then use a healing potion on your hero. Next, force the gate open to enter the fortress. As a Magic User, cast the Calm Spell on the minotaur and the Open Spell on the gate. Finally, as a Thief, you can sneak behind the minotaur on the left-hand side of the fortress. But timing is critical. Don't brush up against the bush or you will wake him up! After you sneak past him, climb the wall behind the rock. Once your hero is inside, go around the barrier to the left then across the bridge on the right. Approach the center ol the last barricade area and step over the rope.